The present invention concerns a control structure for at least two stabilizing arms in a drill or core device, in particular stabilizing arms in a drill or core bit, each arm being shifted with respect to the other over the circumference of the bit and having an extremity which is pivoted around an axis parallel to the axis of the drill bit in such a manner that the free extremity of the arm is behind said pivot axis with respect to the rotation direction of the bit during drilling.